


America's Reply

by Kellerella



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellerella/pseuds/Kellerella
Summary: America's reply to Maxon's letters from Ch.29 of The One.
Relationships: Maxon Schreave & America Singer, Maxon Schreave/America Singer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	America's Reply

Dear Maxon,  
I've decided that it is unfair to read the letters you wrote, and not write a reply. I wanted to tell you that I love them.  
Not as much as I love you, though.  
I know what your reaction to that statement will be. You made it clear in the hallway what your feelings towards me are. For that I can only apologize, one more time. You were unwilling to listen earlier, but maybe now that it's been a few days, and I have gone home, you will accept my apology now.  
That is what I have decided. I refuse to give this to you before tomorrow; for fear that you will get angry and throw it away before you even read it.  
Now, I will move on to happier things.  
Would you feel better, about your thoughts, if I told you I think about our first kiss too? You have known from the start that it wasn't my first kiss, so it wasn't your reason. It's that, I feel like those moments represent the rest of our relationship. We seem to never get it right the first time, but manage to get it right after we try again. For some reason, this fact is what makes this relationship real to me. So often these past few months I have feared that one morning, I will wake up in my bed at home, and realize that this has all been a dream. But then I think of the moments we have shared, and realize that the perfect imperfections help me realize that this is reality. I fell in love with the prince. And I don't want to live without him.  
I think what I will miss the most is the reassurance that we can always try again.  
Do you know the moment I first realized I love you?  
It was that day on the roof. With the rain.  
It wasn't that in that moment I wasn't seeing you as the prince. I was. It was that there, all alone, nothing else seemed to exist. Not your father who would do anything to keep us a part. Not the eyes of the entire country, trying to sway you one way or the next. Not my past heartbreak, to remind me of what I once had. And not the idea that no matter how hard I tried, I could never be the Princess everyone expects me to be.  
It was just you, me, and the knowledge that I never wanted that moment to end. And I would be happy if I could spend eternity with you, by my side.  
I hope you will be happy with Kriss. I hope one day, you will forgive me for all I've done.  
Yours, Because I am,  
America

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my account on fanfition.net. I wrote this forever ago, the day The One first came out. I vividly remember that I pulled one of my first all-nighters reading the nook book on my tiny iPod touch screen, because I had been currently grounded so my mom had possession of all my other devices, and finishing it in my first class of the day. I got this idea stuck in my head, wrote and posted it during my lunch period, before falling asleep during my theology class. I reread this as I am about to get rid of my computer from back then, and had a fun time laughing at myself as a high school freshman, and I am now a senior in college.


End file.
